1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the collection of solar radiant energy, and more particularly to a new and improved inflatable and flexible solar energy collector.
2. Brief Discussion of Prior Art
Various forms and arrangements of inflatable solar energy collectors are known in the art. Examples of various flexible inflatable solar energy collectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,022,781, 3,125,091, 3,337,418, 3,453,666, 3,859,980 and 3,908,631, and British Pat. No. 1,161,887 (1969).
A significant portion of the prior art collectors made of flexible materials and adapted to be inflated by fluid are arranged to conduct water or liquid fluid therethrough to absorb heat created by the solar energy collected. These inflatable solar collectors are widely used in heating water, typically for swimming pools, however some inflatable solar collectors have been employed for distilling sea water or other fluids. In these types of collectors, a supporting structure must typically support the collector due to the weight of the fluid conducted through it. This supporting structure, being permanent or complex in arrangement, limits the conditions of effective use of collectors made of flexible material.
A few of the inflatable flexible collectors utilize pressurized gas flow therethrough for various purposes, and still others employ both liquids and gases when used. In each case, limited efficiency and usefulness has resulted from the limitations inherent in prior art inflatable flexible solar energy collectors. Significant in the prior art are limitations in the positioning of the energy collecting elements and limitations in the type of and provision for fluid flow through the inflatable collector to allow maximum usage and efficiency in a variety of new or worthwhile applications.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional inflatable solar energy collectors other than those briefly discussed here may be known or should become apparent upon recognition of the advantages secured by the present invention, particularly since many of the prior art limitations and disadvantages can be avoided or overcome, and many of the advantages previously unattainable can be obtained, as a result of the present invention.